City Of The Mysteries 'season 1'
by MadagascarGirl
Summary: A sequel for "True Feelings". In New York city appears new unexplained accidents. Last time, penguins defeated the most evil vampire; Deathclaud. But now, when in the city, animals create Vampire's Council and want to kill all vampires, do Katherine and Kowalski survive as a vampires and they all defeat new enemy which will open for them new, most dangerous and dramatic adventure.
1. Chapter 1 First Frozen Night

_One note: I hope you read and enjoy story "True Feelings", so here's a sequel. Here can appear some new characters and it would be sometimes complicated and weird, but it's city of mysteries so it must be mysterious ;) If you don't understand something, write in reviews_

_This story would be long, so I'll make a seasons, here you are:_

"**City Of The Mysteries" season 1**

**Chapter 1**

**First Frozen Night**

After penguins and Katherine defeat evil vampires and people came back to the city, everything was normal again, almost, because Katherine and Kowalski were still vampires. But it changed in one night when penguins and Katherine were sitting in the HQ and watching TV.

"Last night in the forest in New York city was find murder man. Our detectives and doctors told, man was attacked by animal. Oddly enough that man lost lots of blood, but doctors didn't find any injuries on his body. We want to tell you, it would be if you and your family stay far from forests, until we find murderer" said Chuck Charles in TV news.

"Animal?..." Katherine didn't think that was animal "If he lost lots of blood, that couldn't be an animal, it was..."

"Katherine, please don't finish it and it couldn't be a vampire, all evil we defeated and good vampires from father squirrel will never hurt anyone" said Skipper. But only Katherine know, that before Deathclaud, who ruined their city died, he said to her his family will revenge, is it time for new war with vampires?

"But, I think I should check it" said Katherine.

"No, it's too dangerous, what if it was bear?" said Kowalski.

"I'm a vampire, I'll be fine" said Katherine.

"Ok, listen, if situation like this happen again, we'll check it, but now please stay calm, ok?" said Skipper.

"This is weird and don't listen to people, you remember how they explained ruined New York city?"

"They told it was epidemic and infected animals attacked people" said Kowalski.

"So, they said everything to animals and this time it could be a vampire... and I can't waiting, when new people will dies again" said Katherine.

"Ok, we'll check it, but on the day, ok?"

"Ok" said Katherine and leave HQ to came back to her and Marlene's habitat.

But she felt something weird this night, like on that night when Deathclaud come back for his revenge. Of course as a vampire she didn't felt hot or cold, but her instinct told something is wrong.

Finally she decided to check central park and come back to habitat later. She walked through dark park, everywhere was silence. Suddenly she heard rustling between trees. She jumped on the branch and waited in silence. By her vampire eyes, sight was good and she saw dark character. Character stood there for a while and disappeared in a second, he must be vampire. Katherine quietly jumped from the bench and looked around, someone was watching her. Dark character behind her smiled and bared fangs. Katherine went deeper to the forest, vampire hid behind tree. Katherine used her vampire-smell and smelt something bad, she walked in vampire direction, who jumped on the tree.

"Hey, I hear you, come here coward" said Katherine in whisper and looked around. Vampire know, he was stronger then she and with easy he could attacked and defeat her. When Katherine looked at tree, vampire disappeared and decided to leave her. After few minutes of silence, Katherine went back to the zoo.

Someone in the dark jumped to her and in this sudden move, Katherine almost scream in surprised. Character who scared her grabbed her hand.

"Shhh, do you want to awake all animals?" asked character and Katherine turned to him.


	2. Chapter 2 New Immortal

**Chapter 2**

**New Immortal**

"Are you crazy? You know vampires attack instinct!" said Katherine.

"I only thinking where did you go" said Kowalski.

"Nothing, why are you spying me?"

"No I'm not spying I only... ok maybe, but you know I worry about you"

"Ok, listen I'm a vampire, I'll be fine so don't worry, ok?"

"Ok, but promise you never go alone again ok? We'll check it tomorrow together" said Kowalski.

"Ok, but I saw someone, a vampire"

"It's dangerous, don't go anywhere alone in this weird city!"

"Ok, is this apology sufficient?" said Katherine and kissed him.

"Always, Katherine"

They went back to their habitats. Marlene was sleeping didn't worried about weird happens. It was true, that the animals now were believing them even in most weird stories after attack by vampires. But they were still naive.

Next morning was warm and sunny, everything were looking normal, Katherine and Marlene were doing their best together trick for children.

"Good work, Katherine" said Marlene.

"Thank you Marlene, did you err... saw something weird?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing but... who's there?" Katherine looked at one animal walking along wall of lemurs habitat. Katherine went out of the habitat.

"Where are you going?" asked Marlene.

"I want to check something"

"Is here anew animal?"

"I think no"

Katherine follow animal and realized he was an otter. In second he disappeared, now she was sure that was a vampire. She was about follow him, but finally decided to go to penguins habitat.

"Hey, do you saw someone new in the zoo?" she asked.

"No, have we got a new member?" asked Skipper.

"Maybe it's finally unicorn" said Private with hope.

"No, I think he's an otter and..." she was about to say vampire, but she decided to not telling.

"We'll check it, where's his habitat?"

"I don't know, but he looked like stranger" said Katherine and went to her and Marlene habitat.

Finally they decided to not checking forest, fortunately there weren't any attacks, so they could be calm. But when Katherine was sleeping, her vampire instinct awaked her. She felt someone near and slowly approached to enter from the cave.

"Who are you?" she asked and grabbed stranger vampire neck.

"Hey, I don't have any evil plan, ok?" said vampire otter.

"I'm a vampire too, so I can kill you if you touch my friends" she warmed him and let.

"Ok, I not one of evil vampires, I'm Alexander, but call me Alex" he said.

"Hi, I'm Katherine"

"I see, you're a new vampire" he said.

"Yes, I'm vampire for two months, what about you?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Why not?"

"Ok, I'm around 150 years" he said and laughed.

"You're... old" said Katherine and laughed with him "So, why do you arrive here?"

"I'm looking for place for me for 100 years and I finally arrive here"

"This is Central Park zoo in New York, I think Alice can make habitat for you, but one question"

"Yes?"

"Do you drink blood?"

"I know what you mean, but no, I drink one drop for two weeks that's enough for vampires"

"I know, shall I show you my friends and zoo tomorrow?"

"Ok, thank you, Katherine"

"But, don't look at penguins behaviour, for new persons it's always... other, anyway, nice to meet you, Alex"

"Katherine, are you here?" they heard Marlene's voice and she went out of the habitat.

"Oh, Marlene, it's Alex, Alex it's Marlene" said Katherine. But as a vampire, she saw something in Alex's eyes when he saw Marlene, she smiled to herself.


	3. Chapter 3 Mystery Of The Victims

_Yes, I know beginning can be boring, but I want to make next chapters more dramatic and dangerous, so please read and review! ;)_

**Chapter 3**

**Mystery of the Victims**

Next morning Katherine decided to show Alex penguin's habitat first.

"Hey guys, can you get here?" she asked from the platform, penguins went out of HQ "It's Alex, he'll be our new member"

"Is he a vampire?" asked Kowalski.

"Yes, but don't think I'm one of that evil, I'm good" he said

"What about that attack on people in forest?" asked Skipper.

"I promise, it's not me, but if you want I can help you" said Alex.

"Can we trust you?"

"I think my not-red eyes is a good evidence" he said and smile, finally penguins sent him smile back.

"Ok, welcome Alex, to our zoo" said Skipper.

"We can make a party to show him all animals" said always happy Private.

"Oh, I haven't been on any parties since... maybe I'll not tell you, looking at my years old" he said and they laughed.

"I think you'll be good new member in our family" said Katherine.

"Great, I never have real family" said Alex.

"Don't you have any family now?"

"No and it's a long story, I'll tell you one day"

"Ok, he's my nephew" said Katherine and put hand on Private's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you all"

"So, how you change into a vampires?" asked Alex, when they were sitting in the HQ, few days after his arrive.

"That's a long story" said Kowalski.

"Bloody news" said Chuck Charles in the TV "On the street, murder man was find by few people, just like previous accident, man lost so much blood, we have one question, who? Scientists tell that was an animal, but no one know how to catch this stranger species"

"Stranger species, does that man mean vampire?" asked Alex and thought about it.

"We must check it and I have idea" said Katherine "Skipper, you have talent of visions, could you check where will b next attack?"

"Ok, I'll try"

"Have you got any plan?" asked Kowalski.

"No, vampires don't need plans" said Katherine "First we have to find, who's a vampire"

On the evening they went out of the zoo, and walked to a street, which Skipper had in the vision. They heard some noise and hid in the corner. When Katherine looked there she saw vampire, who attacked one people, who was alone. Without any mark Katherine jumped to vampire and without touching him, she pushed him by her vampire talent.

"Amazing talent" said Alec and he and Kowalski went with her to vampire, but he was so fast and jumped pushing Katherine against wall, fortunately Kowalski caught her.

"Hey who are you?" asked Katherine, they didn't see him in the shadow, but he could see them.

"One of you know me" said vampire.

"I-I recognize this voice" said Alex.

"Who's he?" asked Kowalski.

"He's..."

"It's a long time, isn't it, brother?" said vampire and jumped to them with evil smile on his face.

_And note: New characters are needed to next chapters, so don't __be discouraged ;)_


	4. Chapter 4 Brothers Hate

**Chapter 4**

**Brothers Hate**

"David, what are you doing here?" asked Alex stepped back. David was looking like Alex, but he had got darker fur.

"You're brothers?" asked Katherine.

"Unfortunately" said David "How are you, little brother?"

"David, what do you want from me?"

"You know what, I want to ruin your life, like you ruined mine" said David with red eyes.

"Hey, why you attack our city?" asked Katherine standing between Alex and David.

"We have some things to do, so stand back, beauty" said David.

"Hey, don't talk like that to my girlfriend" said Kowalski stepping to David.

"Ok, Alex, should we attacked him?" asked Katherine.

"I want to see it, but he's to strong for you too, go. Now, David, do what you want to do and leave me alone, begin new life without ruining my, ok?"

"Sweet, naive, little brother" said David and disappeared.

"You didn't tell us you have a brother" said Katherine.

"He's not my brother, he's demon" said Alex "I never want to fight with him, I never want bad, but he chose it"

"Isn't it sad, that brothers hate each other so much?" said Katherine when Alex walked to the zoo direction.

"Yes, it is, but if his brother is evil like Alex said, we must defeat him, right?" said Kowalski and they followed Alex.

"What did you find?" asked Skipper when they went to the HQ. He, Private and Rico stayed there, because as no-vampires this mission could be too dangerous for them.

"That evil vampire is Alex's brother" said Katherine.

"He has got a brother?" asked Private.

"Yes, but Alex said he's brother David evil and David told him, he want to ruin his life, like he ruined his, what that means?"

"It looks that two brothers have a family secret. Anyway, we must have plan and defeat David before people leave this city again" said Skipper.

"Ok, first I must talk to Alex" said Katherine and went to her and Marlene habitat, on the wall was sitting Alex.

"Hey, Alex, do you want, um... to talk, just say" said Katherine.

"No thanks, it's my and his thing, I don't want to put you in danger" said Alex.

"But, it's our city and if he's not going to leave, we must do something"

"You see... I don't want to kill him, he's my brother, but I'll be not mad if you do it"

"Alex, I never wanted to destroying brothers relations or other, maybe talk to him first, you see, when we save city from Deathclaud, our role model died for us and he taught us something. No matter if you're a vampire, werewolf or mortal, or just like you two are in hate, the most important is forgiveness"

"You're right, Katherine, but he's not like this, he's like a devil, he don't accept any forgiveness or apologizes. Our brotherhood is destroyed" he looked down.

"Tomorrow, we will find him, we need your help, Alex, then we'll try to talk, ok?"

"Alright" he said and stood up, Katherine went to the cave.

Next morning on TV, bad news was spewed by Chuck Charles. On the bridge took place next attack.

"Katherine, we'll never take his to the good again, my brother gone" said Alex. Katherine looked down, what she can do? Just kill Alex's brother like giving up, or risk more peoples life and try to talk to David.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way" said Kowalski.

In the evening they walked through the streets to bridge, which Skipper saw in the vision, but he warned them, vampire in his vision was other. They walked in dangerous silence. There had to be cold, because from their breathing appeared mist. Slowly they approached to the bridge. But in their vampire instinct, they felt something wrong and suddenly someone made noise, they turned but vampire was so fast and jumped over they on the roof. He was in the shadow so they didn't see him well.

"Stop this childish play, David" said Alex.

"What if it's isn't David?" asked voice, which only Alex could recognize.

"How..." Alex was shocked and Katherine jumped on the roof.

"Hello my sister" said woman's voice and Katherine felt kicked and fell down to other street.

"Katherine!" yelled Kowalski "Alex are you ok?"

"No..." Alex just stood and do nothing.

"Wait here" said Kowalski and jumped to Katherine.

"Hey, who are you and why 'sister'?" asked Katherine and made dodge from vampire's hits.

"Oh, you'll see soon" said vampire and threw Katherine to the bridge, Kowalski jumped to street and saw Katherine with a vampire.

"Katherine, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, don't come nearer" said Katherine and jumped to the tree and broke one branch to have wooden peg. Vampire kicked her and she hit against crash barrier. But before vampire could hit her again, Katherine made dodge, jumped back to vampire and pushed her to crash barrier.

"Who are you?" asked Katherine holding wooden peg near vampire.

"I'm you" said vampire and smile. In the light of the bridge, now Katherine could see, that the vampire had the same look like Katherine, only hair was lighter.


	5. Chapter 5 Nevergiveness

_Ok, about title of this chapter: It's two words – forgiveness and never, but I bet you know this ^^_

**Chapter 5**

**Nevergiveness **

"What..." Katherine said a little shocked, vampire disappeared.

"Katherine, you almost had this vampire, what happened?" asked Kowalski running to her.

"I-I... who's she?"

"This was Isobel" said Alex walking to them slowly.

"Do you know her?"

"Yes, but.. I-I think she died with rest of vampires years ago..." said Alex "We must find my brother"

"Why?"

"He know her too and if Isobel really alive, we can back to our brotherhood again" said Alex.

"Because of her you're in hate?"

"Long story"

"Where are we going?"

"Have you got here any cemetery?" asked Alex.

"Yes, why do you want to get there?" asked Kowalski and led them to the hill.

"David like being in places like that, after he turned into a vampire... I bet he' there"

They went to old cemetery with dirty, black, squeaky gate.

"Um, David?" said Alex. Someone appeared behind them.

"Well, well, well, brother, what do you want from me?" asked David.

"Listen, I know why are you mad at me for this long years..."

"How you're smart, little brother" said Davit in ironic.

"Listen, Isobel alive"

"That's not true, she died years ago, I'm not stupid to believe in your fairy tale" said David with evil smile "Do you want to defeat me? How sweet"

"Wait, David, Isobel looks like me, right?" said Katherine, David looked at her.

"Maybe, why are you asking?"

"I saw her, when I asked her who's she, she told: I'm you. So believe us or not, but your brother recognized her"

"Ok, maybe I believe you. Yes, Isobel loves playing with her victims like that" said David and thought about something.

"We can meet her and finishes our things, but forget for now about our 'hate' ok?" said Alex.

"Nice try, brother, but I go solo like always, so bye for now" said David and disappeared.

"See? We'll never be a family again" said Alex and they went back to the zoo. Katherine was deeply thinking about Isobel words.

"Are you ok, Katherine?" asked Kowalski.

"Yes, I only... nothing" said Katherine and went back to her habitat.

"Hey, where were you, Katherine?" asked Marlene.

"Um... we were in the park" said Katherine. She didn't want to tell Marlene scary stories about new vampires problem.

Meanwhile Alex was staying on the tower clock.

"Why do you want so much to ruin my life?" he asked.

"You know why and forgiveness not work, brother" said David behind him.

"If Isobel live, it doesn't mean?"

"No, it's not about Isobel and you know it"

"Remember, if she didn't do it, I would not do that too"

"You give no choose"

"Because I... didn't want to lose you"

"It's too late, brother" said David and kicked him "Look at you, you're weak"

"David, I have never wanted to hurt you"

"So now, feel such a pain which I felt" said David and kicked him again.

"You can kill me, you can lapping me in the chain, and stab by wooden peg, but you know, I'll be happy, because I'll finally free from you" said Alex turning face to David's dark, black eyes.

"You can suffer here and now and in your all immortal live" said David, kicked him again and disappeared. Alex was laying on the floor and closed his eyes.

_It looks like so much hate, but if evil vampires want to destroy city again, maybe brothers will finally be together and main question: By who they'll be changed? ;)_

_I hope you like it, review please_


	6. Chapter 6 Vampires Council

**Chapter 6**

**Vampires Council**

Flashback

"Come on, Alex" said Isobel running through the trees in sunny forest.

"Isobel, I'm not so fast like you" said tired Alex. Isobel came back to him and kissed him.

"Have you got now more power?"

"For you always" said Alex. Isobel grabbed his hand and led "Where are we going?"

"Everywhere!" said Isobel and they ran together.

"If you give me some..." he said and Isobel leaned against the tree and took her hairclip to hurt her neck.

"If you want, take it" she said. As a vampire, her blood was strengthening "You have choose"

Alex approached to her.

_Don't do this..._

Said voice in his head and he felt pain and woke up. He was still laying on the tower clock and Katherine with penguins were over him.

"Are you ok?" asked Kowalski and helped him to stood up.

"Yes, thanks..." Alex thought about his dream, more a memory...

Meanwhile Marlene was sitting outside the cave, when David appears there.

"Hello, I'm Marlene, who are you?" said Marlene. He looked at her with glow in eyes.

"Hey, I'm David" he said and sat next to her.

"Are you new here?"

"Theoretically, yes"

"So, you're an otter?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to stay here"

"Why? You can join to our zoo family" said Marlene. David smiled to hear word 'family' which was no meaning to him.

"No, thank you, Marlene. I stay here for few days. Would you like to go for a walk?"

"It would be nice" said Marlene and went out with him from habitat.

Katherine, Alex and penguins were sitting in the HQ, when someone knocked to the fishbowl.

"Have we got a guest?" asked Private. Skipper opened fishbowl and they went out of HQ. There was standing penguin.

"Hello, I'm Gerald, from our Animal's Council of this city. We keeping calm here" said penguin.

"Animal's Council? So why last time you didn't do anything to stop evil vampires?" asked Skipper.

"Because that's why this council appeared, after terrible events in this city, we decided to run this company"

"Ok, so what's the problem?"

"To start with, in this city took places few accidents made by vampires, we must keep save New York, so we must took you for a while" he said pointing at Katherine, Kowalski and Alex.

"What? They save this city, do you think they made this accidents?"

"This is order from higher council"

"It's ok Skipper, we'll go" said Katherine.

"Be careful, ok?" said Private and hugged Katherine.

"I always be" said Katherine and follow Gerald with Kowalski and Alex.

Flashback

"Hug on, David!" said Isobel, they were outside in the palace's park.

"Where are we going, Isobel?" asked David.

"You'll see" she said and kissed him. They went to big maze formed by bushes.

"Are you sure we won't get lost here?"

"Do you trust me?" she asked, David nodded "We have eternity..."

"Just if you give me..."

"Take it, if you want..." she hurt her neck to give him her vampire blood.

_She played with you like with toy..._

said voice in David's head. He smiled at this memory.

"Are you ok, David?" asked Marlene.

"Yes, it's getting late, goodnight, Marlene" he said.

"Do we ever meet again?"

"I hope so" said David and disappeared.

Meanwhile Gerald led them to big room in old restaurant, where was sitting around other animals like cats, ferrets, raccoons or badgers.

"Here's our vampires" said Gerald.

"Good, so welcome to our Vampires Council, you know what we're doing, keeping this city save, I'm Finn" said badger.

"And you bet, that we did it?" said Katherine.

"No. But, last time you save this city from evil vampires, now it's your turn again, I give you week to defeat that or these vampires or I'll use deathly weapon"

"What's the weapon?"

"Something which you don't want to know, vampire, our good friend recommend it, it'll kill all vampires within long, few kilometers" he said and took something gold from the pillow. Katherine immediately recognize it.

"You can't do this, when you start it, it'll start..." said Katherine.

"... Carnage, yes" finished Finn with smile "But city will be finally empty from all vampires, isn't it happy?"

"Innocent vampires from Father Squirrel will die" said Katherine and sent him cold look.

"Maybe, but I haven't got choose, let them go now"

Ferrets led them to enter.

"Katherine, what it means?" asked Kowalski.

"It's old invention, when he start it, vampires will get dizzy and they'll kill them, even us"

"What's your plan?" asked Alex.

"I can help you" said voice behind them. There was staying otter "I'm John"

"Um, hi John, tell me, can we trust you?" asked Katherine.

"Yes, you see, I'm vampire hunter and I'm in Vampire's Council, but this is only for family honor, I can help you with vampires"

"Ok, all help will be useful..."

"Katherine, are you sure?" asked Kowalski.

"Have we got any other choose?"

"Ok, let's go to HQ first"

They walked with John to the zoo. Katherine was deeply thinking...

"What's wrong, Katherine?" asked Kowalski.

"Finn told us important information, his friend gave him this invention, but it was lost and damage, I want to know who found it" said Katherine.

"You know so much about legends of vampires and generally world"

"Yes, years in looking for Blowhole, I discovered lots of things" said Katherine and smiled to him.

"Are you alright?" asked Skipper "Who's he?"

"He's John and he's a vampire hunter, he can help us" said Katherine.

"Help with what?"

Katherine and Kowalski told them what happened in Vampire's Council.

"If we don't catch these vampires..." said Private.

"You'll die?" finished Skipper. Katherine and Kowalski nodded. Katherine went out to come back to habitat with John.

"So what are you going to do?" asked John.

"I don't know, first I want to help Alex with his brother David and we must do something with Isobel, she's…" Katherine paused when Marlene went out of the cave. Katherine didn't want to worried her about new vampires problems.

"Hey, Katherine, who's he?"

"Hi, I'm John I'm…"

"Um, from city council" finished Katherine "Wait a minute, Marlene"

Katherine lead John farer from habitat.

"Listen, I don't want to tell her about this vampires things, so, you know…"

"Ok, I understand, but you know when things will be more dangerous, keeping secrets will be more hard than usual"

"I know, I don't want to think about future…" Katherine said, what was a true, future was going to be more complicated and dangerous…

"I must go, if you'll want some help, call me, ok?" said John, Katherine nodded and he left the zoo.

Katherine felt someone watched her. She looked around, her vampire instinct found a vampire.

"Nice to see you again" said Isobel behind her and hit Katherine.


	7. Chapter 7 Dangerous Situation

**Chapter 6**

**Changed Into Dangerous Situation**

"My head... Isobel what do you want from me?"

"So you know who am I?"

"Yes but unfortunately don't know what do you want" said Katherine and stood up.

"I want to play with my victim" said Isobel and took wooden peg.

Meanwhile Marlene find, that Katherine wasn't in habitat, she went outside the cave.

"Katherine, are you here?" asked Marlene and saw someone in the shadow.

"Hello Marlene" said voice and from the shadow went out otter, looking like Marlene but with darker fur.

"Who are you and why do you know my name?" Marlene stepped back.

"Marlene, I'm Lily, maybe you don't remember me, but I still remember you"

"Um, ok, when we met?"

"Marlene..." Lily took deep breath "I'm your sister"

"What... I... I... Katherine!"

"Kowalski, localize scream" ordered Skipper.

"I think it was from Marlene's habitat and around west gate" said Kowalski.

"Is it vampire?" asked Private.

"It's possible, stay here, Private" said Skipper and they went out "Kowalski, Alex west gate, Rico and me Marlene's habitat" They slipped to directions.

"Ahh, Isobel, really, leave me alone!" said Katherine and made dodge from wooden peg. Isobel suddenly kicked her against wall and jumped to her.

"You know there only can be one doppelganger, so bye bye" said Isobel and raised wooden peg, but before she stabbed Katherine, someone pushed her.

"What the..." Isobel stood up "Oh, long time, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is, Isobel" said David and helped Katherine. Then to them ran Kowalski and Alex.

"Are you ok... David, Isobel" Alex suddenly stopped.

"Well, well, well, together again?" said Isobel and smiled, but it had evil meaning.

"What do you mean saying doppelganger?" asked Katherine.

"Oh, poor Katherine you don't know much about vampire's world like you think" said Isobel and disappeared.

"Ok, you were right" said David, Alex looked at him.

"Ok give brothers some private" said Kowalski and he and Katherine went to Marlene's habitat.

"What's going on here?" asked Katherine and stood next to Marlene.

"Please, don't do panic" said calmly Lily.

"What, Katherine she's Lily and she told me she's my sister" said Marlene stepping back.

"Ok, calm down everybody" said Katherine staying between Marlene and Lily "Marlene, I don't know your family, so I can't say she's your sister or not"

"Ok, I can tell you" said Lily and approached to them.

"You're... just looking like me..." said Marlene and approached to Lily "Are you really my sister?"

"Yes, Marlene, you born in the zoo, so I bet you have alter ego" said Lily.

"Yes, I gone wild when I'm leaving zoo"

"It's normal for someone like me, you or our mother"

"What happened to her?" asked Marlene, Lily looked down.

"She's dead"

"What did you mean saying for someone like Marlene or you?" asked Katherine after few silent minutes.

"It's complicated, I'll tell you soon, or show" said Lily.

"Oh, I'm glad I have a sister" said Marlene and hugged Lily.

"Just like you, Katherine..." said voice, which only Katherine heard. She turned to shadow and jumped there, while others were talking with Marlene and her found sister.

"Who are you?"

_I know that situation with Marlene's sister can be weird for some of you, but I need this character for important thing and she must be related with someone, so I decided to relate Lily with Marlene, I hope you're not discouraged_

_Review please!_


	8. Chapter 8 Things Get Wrong

**Chapter 7**

**Things Get Wrong**

"Who are you?" asked Katherine.

"Katherine, are you there?" said Kowalski and went to her. Katherine turned again to shadow, but that vampire disappeared "Everything ok?"

"Yes, thanks, it's late, goodnight, Kowalski" said Katherine and kissed him on a cheek.

"Goodnight, Katherine" said Kowalski and he went with penguins back to their habitat, Katherine turned to Marlene and Lily.

"Um, if you want to be alone I can..."

"No, Katherine, stay here, please" said Marlene, Lily nodded.

"No, I must go for… something, so, I'll be back soon" said Katherine and jumped out of the habitat. She walked through the zoo looking for person, who was in the shadow, how many vampires are still in the city?

"Um, is someone here?" asked Katherine when she heard rustle.

"Only I, beautiful otter" said familiar voice, she turned annoyed.

"Julien, we talk about it, don't call me like that and… what are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same question"

"Yes, but I asked first…"

"Katherine, are you there?" asked someone from penguins habitat, she jumped there and went to HQ.

"What?" asked Katherine, everybody had frozen faces.

"Isobel kidnapped Private" said Skipper.

"Oh god, but wait, how you know it's Isobel?"

"It's her mark" said Alex pointing at the crescent on the wall made by blood.

"Ok, we must have a plan… Skipper use you visions talent, Kowalski check streets by your talent" said Katherine and went out to concentrate, where could be Isobel…

"Katherine, we think she's in the forest" said Kowalski. Katherine concentrate on forest… there must be place, place which she saw…

"Ok, stay here, I think Isobel wants deal" said Katherine.

"No, we don't let you go alone" said Kowalski.

"We all go" said Skipper and they went out of the zoo.

Forest wasn't far from Central Park zoo, but there was dark and scaring. Katherine went deeper to forest, rest followed her.

"Where are we going?"

"In this forest must be tunnel, hole, cave or something like that. Long time ago in the forest was Deepwoods mansion. This family of werewolves lived here, but when they leave this place, mansion ruined and now, there must be entry to their dungeons. Lots of persons think it's haunted" said Katherine.

"Why?"

"You'll see…" said Katherine approaching to the hole over tree "Here we are"

They went to dark, dirty place, looking like tomb, suddenly light came from few candles and they saw Isobel with evil smile. Suddenly she grabbed Katherine and stabbed her by syringe with verbena, Katherine moaned and slump to her knees, Kowalski caught her.

"What you do now, when your protector can't fight?" asked Isobel in sweetly voice.

"Where is Private?" asked Skipper.

"Wait, don't take my play time…" said Isobel, slowly taking wooden peg "Play has just begun" and she threw one wooden peg to Alex, stabbing his stomach.

"Rico, no" said Skipper stopping Rico from dangerous for him move. Isobel showed them Private in the cage.

"And now, my turn, topic of our play will be… survive, what do you think?" asked Isobel.

"What do you want from us?" asked Alex.

"Who's going first?" asked Isobel ignoring him "Nobody? That's a pity, so this youngest, little penguin will be first"

"No! Let him go, what he has ever done to you?" said Skipper taking one step to Isobel.

"Are you going first to my arena of pain?" asked Isobel with evil smile "Or he"

"Ok, what do you want if you win?"

"Well, let me see… view of pain on their all faces when you will be ding will be enough, but, if you die, nobody will be able to save him" she laughed evilly looking at Private.

"Skippah, don't do this!" said Private.

"What do you want if you, what's impossible, win?" asked Isobel.

"You'll let them all go"

"Deal"

"No!" everybody yelled.

"Skipper please don't…" Katherine said in weak voice and coughed from verbena.

"Let's start" said Isobel taking fight position, Skipper did it too. He knew, that he hadn't got any chance, but he could give his friends time for escape and save Private…

_Poor Skipper, what Isobel vampire will do? Kill him? I hope I will not make any death scene in next chapter, but what are you thinking? Review please! ^^_


	9. Chapter 9 The Arena Of The Pain

**Chapter 9**

**The Arena Of Pain**

Isobel smiled evilly and jumped to Skipper, but she did it slow, to give him a chance.

"That's what you can do?" asked Skipper and tried to kicked her.

"Oh, no, I want to have some gun from by game" Isobel said and kicked him with strong against wall.

Fortunately, room was big, like the others in dungeon, so Skipper had place for dodges. But as a half-vampire, he had half-vampire-strong, so he could pushed Isobel too.

"What…" Isobel of course didn't know about half-vampire side, so she didn't expected strong from Skipper "Nevermind, no of you are able to defeat me"

"Why not"

"Don't annoy her, she's 500 years old vampire!" said Alex, Isobel smiled.

"Around, cute you remember" she said, but Alex kept calm and seriousness.

"You deceive me and my brother, Isobel, don't think I can forget it" he said, Isobel kicked Skipper against wall, which broke and Skipper moaned in pain. Isobel lean at him.

"Do you give up?" she asked in evil, annoying whisper.

"Never" said Skipper and kicked her against other wall. But as a vampire, Isobel stopped before she hit in the wall and she jumped to Skipper who made fast dodge.

Meanwhile Marlene was sitting in her habitat with Lily, it was dark, so she started to worry about Katherine.

"Marlene, maybe we'll go to find her?" Emily suggested.

"Ok, but how we'll do this? I have no idea where she can be now" Marlene said and they went out of the habitat. Meanwhile David from his hiding place followed them…

"Skipper!" yelled everybody when Isobel pushed him against wall and then threw him to other side of room. She laughed and jumped to her victim, throwing him again.

"What now? Do you give up? Or I'll finish with you now and forever" said Isobel smiling evilly from the other side of room.

Katherine slowly was getting back her strong and more conscious. Skipper was bleeding but he gathered power and hit Isobel, when she tried to made dodge he threw her against wall.

"Impressing power" Isobel said and in the second she was next to Skipper and threw him. He moaned in pain again.

"Now, I show you, what's the fate of person, who don't know how to give up or be not weak in Isobel eyes" Isobel said and took knife, laying next to wooden peg and slowly stabbed his shoulder.

"No!" everybody yelled, Katherine got back her power and ran to Isobel, pushing her against wall.

"Kowalski, get Private! Rico, help Skipper, Alex help them!" ordered Katherine and turned to Isobel, she was smiling in evil again "You're never losing your humor, huh?" Katherine said and got to fight with Isobel. Rico and Alex helped Skipper to stand up and Kowalski freed Private from the cage. Meanwhile Isobel angry that her plan failed, she stabbed Katherine's side by wooden peg and turned to penguins and Alex. Getting her evil smile again she threw wooden peg to them.

"Private!" Skipper pushed Private from way of wooden peg, getting hurt by it. Kowalski jumped to Isobel and threw her to have time for escape, he helped Katherine and they all went to entry, Rico and Alex had to carry Skipper. But Isobel was so strong vampire and she jumped over them, blocking entry.

"So sweet you visit me, but it's not good to leave me" she said.

"Hi, John!" said Marlene when she saw John walking from entry to zoo to penguins HQ "Did you see Katherine?"

"Hi Marlene, no I didn't since I have come back to Vam… City Council" said John "Did you see penguins?"

"They should be in their HQ, but it's late so they're already sleeping" said Marlene.

"Ok, thanks" John said and went to penguins habitat, but he saw only empty HQ and bloody mark on wall, he knew what that meant.

"Have you found something?" asked Marlene.

"Um.. no I bet they are in the park, so I'll go after them, bye" said John and he went to entry.

"Hey, wait, we're going with you" said Marlene.

"What about your alter ego?" asked Lily.

"Oh, right, I haven't told you yet, I learned how to control it" Marlene said thinking about her alter ego, which people called littlefoot.

"Oh, amazing Marlene, let's go" said Lily.

"Um… are you sure?" asked John, he promised to Katherine, that he will keep secret of actual problems, but he couldn't stop sisters.

"O course, they're my friends, what if they're in danger?" Marlene said and followed John with Lily. David in darkness did the same.

"I have enough of your games, Isobel" said Katherine and pushed Isobel against wall, but Isobel bounced from the wall and threw Katherine to the room.

"What are you waiting for? Run!" said Katherine, but Isobel took wooden peg and threw it to hurt Katherine's shoulder, then she pushed her again and Katherine fell down against wall.

"We must help her!" said Kowalski and went to Katherine with Alex.

"We can't escape from here alone!" said Private, but only he and Rico stayed with weaker and weaker Skipper. Then Isobel pushed them all and started approaching to Rico, Skipper and Private. And then everything got fast…

John with Marlene and Lily ran to them and they saw scary view, but before Isobel could do something to penguins, someone jumped there and threw her, it was…

"David!" Alex saw his brother who saved Rico, Skipper and Private from Isobel.


	10. Chapter 10 Joining Forces

**Chapter 10**

**Joining Forces **

"Nice to meet you again, David" she said, but David kept seriousness, Isobel turned to Katherine, Kowalski and Alex with evil smile, then happened amazing think, Lily raised her hands and wind came, pushing Isobel against tree, Katherine used situation and threw wooden peg to Isobel's shoulder. They had time to escape. Alex and David as the strong vampires took Skipper and they leave bloody place as soon as they could.

Finally they get to the zoo and jumped to the HQ, Alex and David laid Skipper in his bunk and Kowalski started to watching his wounds.

"Is he going to be fine?" asked worried Private.

"Yes, he must take some rest" said Kowalski, meanwhile brothers stood near.

"So, your humanity are back?" Alex asked.

"Oh, little brother, I do what I want to do…" David said in his bored-sociable tone.

"So why did you help us?"

"Complicated, now I'm saying goodbye, have a nice day and etc…" David said climbing on the ladder.

"Thank you so much from help" said Private.

"You're welcome" David said with little smile, of course he always have his nonchalance smile, but this time it was other…

"Wait, don't you want to help us?" asked Katherine.

"No thanks, I have other things so… maybe at other time…" he said and went out of the HQ.

"Alex, your brother isn't evil" said Kowalski.

"He's only between humanity and vampires indifference for others, you're his brother and you can help him find his way" said Katherine.

"You're right, but, it's hard to talk with him..." said Alex and looked down, meanwhile Katherine went to Marlene and Lily.

"Listen, I don't want to put you in danger, so it'll be good, if you'll forget these problems with vampire, ok?"

"But, Katherine we want to help" Marlene said.

"And I'll be useful" said Lily.

"By the way, Lily, what was that with wind?" Katherine asked.

"Um, right, it's our family secret, we were one of the most powerful family, it means, we're 'witches', I, our mother and you Marlene"

"Witches, it mean, special power? But Lily, I have never felt any power or magic in me" Marlene said.

"It'll come with time" said John, leaning against wall.

"Ok, to finished main things" Katherine said "We'll wait with having any plans to Skipper's awakening. Facts are: Isobel want something from us and we must kill her or drive out from the city. I see David is changing into a good vampire, we have to help him with that. And... Marlene's sister is a witch, Marlene too... it can be useful, of course if you want..."

"Yes, I do" Marlene said.

"Of course" agreed Lily.

"So, I'll go to vampires from Father Squirrel and warm them from Vampire's Council, we'll wait few days and council would be happy and calmly" Katherine said, everybody nodded.

"I'll go with you" said Kowalski and they jumped out of the HQ. John did it too with Marlene and Lily, he went out of the zoo.

They all hope that Skipper will be fine, he'll be good, if he survive night, so Katherine wanted to finished problem with Father's Squirrel vampires quickly.

"Lily, can you show me some magic?" asked Marlene.

"Of course, you can learn something" said Lily and they went to Marlene's habitat.

Meanwhile Rico and Private were waiting for Skipper's awakening, he had got so deep wounds, so Katherine had to give him some blood, vampires blood can heal. He was getting better and when Alice went to give them fish, Rico went out. Private heard moaned from Skipper's bunk.

"Are you alright, Skippah?" asked Private. Skipper opened his eyes.

"Yes, only a little dizzy" he said and tried to stood up, but he was still weak, so he sat in his bunk.

"I'm sorry, Skippah, it's my fault..." said little penguin.

"What? No, Private, it's not your fault, I chose it"

"But, if Isobel didn't kidnap me, you will be fine now" Private said and looked down.

"Private, nobody, even Katherine could stop her, she's too strong, don't be crude at yourself" said Skipper and hugged Private.

"Thank you, dad" said Private burying his face into Skipper's feathers.

"You don't have to thank me, son"

Meanwhile, Katherine and Kowalski have already told Father Squirrel vampires about Vampire's Council plan, they offered to help them, but Katherine couldn't let them do it. This mission will be most dangerous for vampires, they had to be fast.

Meanwhile David went to Marlene habitat. She was looking at Lily's show-magic.

"It's amazing" Marlene said.

"Yes, but it's tiring, so I should take a rest"

"Ok, of course, Make yourself comfortable" Marlene said and Lily went to the cave, David jumped in front of Marlene "Um, David, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just... anyway, I see you want to catch Isobel?"

"Yes and of course you don't want to help"

"Isobel is old, strong vampire, she like playing, so defeat her will be hard"

"Have you got any ideas?"

"I know, there's way, but for this is needed witch"

"Is it dangerous?"

"For us or for witch?"

"For both"

"For witch no, but for bait, yes"

"Bait?"

"Yes, I have a plan, but now I wonder what have they got, so..."

"David, it's the most dangerous mission and you want to wait for the last moment?"

"Yes" David said with smile on face.

"Ugh, ok, you don't want to help, you don't have to"

"Ok, ok, sorry I'll tell them my suggestion"

"Goo, bye David" Marlene said and David disappeared.

Meanwhile Katherine and Kowalski were walking through the central park when someone went to them.

"Hello, I bet you're Katherine?" pigeon asked.

"Um, yes..." Katherine said.

"Here you are" he said and flew away.

Katherine looked at letter, which pigeon gave her.

_Dear Katherine,_

_Tomorrow, will take place exclusive party for family of founders. From our sources we find, that you're one from one of few founders family. We have the pleasure, to invite you to our City Council. _

_Sincerely,_

_Finn_

"You're not going there, right?" Kowalski asked.

"I have to. Listen, when I go there, I would convince them to destroy this mechanism"

"It will be dangerous"

"Have we got any other chose?"

"Alright"

They went to the Central Park Zoo. Katherine told everybody her plan, only David and Alex weren't there, where they went?.

Next day will be a special day...


	11. Chapter 11 Founders

**Chapter 11**

**Founders**

Katherine get up early and prepared to party, in the afternoon, she and Kowalski went to restaurant, where was City or Vampires Council. Everything looked exclusive and rich. In surprise they saw Alex and David there.

"What are you doing here?" Katherine asked.

"I can ask you the same question" David said with smile. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"We're from founders family" Alex said.

"What mean this 'founders'?"

"There is a legend" said familiar voice, John went to them "Long time ago, in city animals created animals City Council to protect the city. But finally City Council broke up. Finally it join again and today is celebrate of first City Council meeting"

"Oh, so, someone from my family, was one of the founders?" Katherine asked.

"Yes, me too but this time, our chairman is not good. I think that Finn has a bad plan..."

"What do you mean?"

"Finn is other, he want to kill... I think..." John didn't finished because Finn came to them.

"Hello, nice to see you here. What are you thinking about our celebrate?"

"Um, it's great" Kowalski said.

"Oh, you meet John, I hope you'll have a good time here" Finn said and left them, but in his voice was something weird.

"Wait a minute" Katherine said and followed him. Finn went to his friends.

"Are you ready? When I give you a mark, you'll start" Finn said, Katherine hid behind wall.

"Yes, sir" said someone and they left the room.

"What it mean, give me more information" Katherine whispered to herself and quietly followed them.

"So, when it start, you'll leave city?"

"Yes" said female voice "But first I must finish one thing"

"Alright"

Katherine didn't see them from her hiding place, but she heard them and realized their aim. She went back to Kowalski and others.

"I know what they want to do, they cheated us"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"They want to start mechanism this night"

"Ok, I'll go to inform Skipper" Ale said, Katherine nodded and he disappeared.

"I'll go to warm other vampires here" Katherine said.

"I go with you" Kowalski went to her.

"Ok, David... you can do what you want to do"

Katherine and Kowalski walked through the hall to check were are vampires. They must be fast, to have time to escape. David decided to check outside, he saw Isobel talking with female otter, what they was doing? David hid to listen to their conversation, but then Finn came to female otter, meanwhile Isobel disappeared.

"It's time" he said, David knew what it means, he could escape, but he decided to warm Katherine and Kowalski.

Meanwhile Alex went to penguins habitat, where were Marlene and Lily too.

"Hey, it's a trap, founders party, they want to start that mechanism, we must help Katherine and Kowalski"

"Ok, stay here..." said Skipper but Alex shook his head.

"No, I'm going with you"

"It too dangerous for vampire" Marlene said, Lily closed her eyes.

"Hurry, I feel it's going on..." Lily said and went out, everybody followed her.

"Hiw much time have we got?"

"No time..." said Lily and opened her eyes with scary.

"What?" Skipper asked.

"Their plan, they want to..."

"Come on, we must escape" David said.

"It's time?" Katherine asked, David nodded "Oh, thank you for warming"

"You're welcome"

"What about others?" Katherine said, by her instinct she felt, that few vampires were there.

"I don't know their plan, but we must hurry, come on" John said and leaded them to entry, they went outside, but Finn saw them and smiled evilly.

"Now" he said.


	12. Chapter 12 Noise Of The Hell

**Chapter 12**

**Noise Of The Hell**

Skipper, Private, Rico, Marlene, Lily and Alex ran to building of Vampire's Council, they saw Katherine, Kowalski and John.

"Hey, where are David?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, he disappeared" Katherine said, but before they could say something, Katherine, Kowalski and Alex felt pain, noise in their ears.

"What's happening?!" asked Marlene, mortals didn't hear the noise, only immortal screams.

"It happen, they want to make vampires dizzy and take them..." Lily said.

"You must find David" said Alex, holding his ears and kneeling like Katherine and Kowalski.

"You must escape" Lily said, but suddenly someone hit them all and they fainted. Katherine, Kowalski and Alex couldn't see it, they felt so much pain in heads. Then they fainted too and noise cut.

David woke up and looked around, noise disappeared, but he was weak and couldn't sat down. Around him were other vampires, laying on the floor, Finn and others from vampires council were there, laughing.

"Where am I?" asked a little dizzy David.

"Oh, nice to see you awake. You all, damned vampires are under old church" said Finn with evil smile.

"Huh?"

"Long time ago, our predecessors burned here vampires and save city, now our turn, you'll die here, like vampires years ago" Finn said "Fire" he left probably church basement and others left there some benzine.

"Goodbye, demons" said one and they left it too, then everything change into a fire, David lay down and closed his eyes. It's over...

Meanwhile Alex woke up, he was laying on the street.

"Are you ok?" asked Marlene.

"Yes, I think... where are others?"

"We don't know what happened" Skipper said, Alex looked around.

"Oh god, they take them, hurry we must save them"

"I think it's over, we can't help them..." Lily said.

"But we must try? I can't lose David, it's my fault..."

"What's your fault?"

"Anyway, come on" Alex said and stood up.

"Have you got any ideas?"

"Yes, I have one idea, where they can be..." Alex said and walked with others.

Katherine woke up. She was laying on the street and someone was behind her. She sat down and slowly stood up. Her head was still in pain, but she shook her head to wake up from dizzy and turned to person. She was shocked...

"It's... It's really you?" she weakly said...

_Ok, sorry for short chapter, I hope you like it. So, what happen next? And will Alex save his brother? Review! ^^_


	13. Chapter 13 Fire Under Damned

**Chapter 13**

**Fire Under Damned**

"I'm so happy to see you again" said otter woman, who was looking like Katherine, but older.

"You... You... died" Katherine said with shock and stepped back.

"Yes, I died, but I returned as a vampire"

"No, It can't be..."

"It's real. Truth" said calmly otter and approached to Katherine.

"Stay away from me, you can't..."

"Why do you think that?"

"If you're really Emily, how it happen, that you're a vampire?"

"Why don't you call me..."

"Mother!? After all you want me to call you mother?"

"Why you're mad at me?"

"You know why. It was long time ago and you're alive, why you don't tell us it?"

"Listen. When I died to save you, I have vampire blood inside, so I changed into a vampire. I wanted to tell you, but, you do well. Karen took a good care of you, you join to military to avenge me and your father. I was so proud of you"

"If you told it to us earlier, Karen will be still alive!" yelled Katherine.

"Katherine, your sister was so brave and..."

"No, Emily, I don't think I can forgive you this"

"But, Katie..."

"Don't call me like that!" shouted Katherine and turned back. What other she could feel? "Why you save me?"

"Because you're my daughter" Emily said.

"And you couldn't save Karen?!"

"Please, forgive me..."

"No, just... no. Tell me now, where are my friends?"

"It'll be better..."

"You let them take them? You just let that evil Finn, take my friends for death?!"

"They are vampires..."

"Me too, so why you save me? Wait… and you're this person who give them this mechanism?" Katherine said, Emily stayed in silence "I knew that. Goodbye, Emily" she and left her, she ran to place when last time she saw her friends. She looked around and saw John.

"Hey, John!"

"Katherine, you're alive?" he asked with surprise.

"Of course, where are others?"

"They went to old church to save David and Kowalski.."

"So they took them? Oh dear... I must go.."

"Wait, I'm going with you"

"No, it's dangerous" said Katherine and disappeared, one second later she was next to old church and saw smoke, there was wooden door, she pulled it. Everywhere was fire, she stood for a while and then went inside hell. Ceiling was destroying and in all time it could fell down. Basement was big, so she started looking for Kowalski and David.

Meanwhile Skipper and others finally arrived there and saw fire going from under-church.

"We're too late" Lily said.

"No, I can't let my brother die there" Alex said and went inside.

"Alex ,NO!" everybody yelled. Marlene went there, but Lily grabbed her "Lily, we must do something.

"Maybe it'll be good for city, if vampires left it?" Lily said.

"What? How can you think that?" Marlene tried to go.

"No, you can't Marlene"

"But, Lily..." Skipper, Private and Rico approached to building.

"Ok..." Lily said and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Spell" Lily said.

Katherine found Kowalski laying on the floor, he was weak like Katherine, but she grabbed him.

"Kowalski, wake up, please"

"K-Katherine? Where..."He slowly opened his eyes. Fire was around them.

"Come on, we must left this hell" she said and helped him stand up.

Suddenly fire formed into a tunnel, showing them patch to stairs to get out, it was Lily's spell.

Alex saw it too and David laying on the floor.

"David, stand up, come on..." he said and grabbed David.

"Huh? Oh, brother, what are you doing here? Coming for fire party?"

"We must get out of here" Alex said and lead weak David to stairs.

"Alex, David, are you alright?" Katherine asked.

"Yes, you?"

"Too, come on"

"Hey, is anybody there?" asked someone.

"Where are you?" Katherine asked.

"Over here"

"Ok, get out, I'll be there in a minute" Katherine said.

"No" Kowalski said but she shook her head.

"Run, ok?" she said and went into a fire. She saw two vampire-cats, one was unconscious "Hey, are you ok?"

"Yes, please help me and my boyfriend" said white cat. Katherine took unconscious cat and they went out, before everything blew up.

_Yes, I know, it's weird scene with Katherine's mother, but I need it for season 2, please tell me what do you think._

_More about Katherine and Karen's past in story "Truth Of The Unforgotten Past" and in my profile._

_I'm still working on it ^^_


	14. Chapter 14 Flashback Truth

**Chapter 14**

**Flashback Truth **

"Are you ok?" asked Marlene.

"Yes, thanks" Alex said and lay David on the grass.

"Thank you so much, I'm Amy" said white cat.

"You're welcome" Katherine said and black, unconscious cat woke up.

"Uh, my head" he said and stood up "Um, hi, did you save us? Thanks, I'm Josh"

"Nice to meet you, Josh" Katherine said "So, Vampires Council hunted on you too?"

"Yes, but he's not a vampire" Amy said.

"Yes, I'm werewolf"

"Werewolf? Werewolf cat?" Kowalski asked.

"Yeah, I know it's weird but, I'm were-cat"

"Oh, ok, are you coming with us?"

"Where?"

"To take some rest"

"Ok, thank you, friends" Amy said and they all went to penguins HQ.

"Ok, now, tell me something about Isobel" Katherine said to Alex and David, if they want to defeat her, they had to have a plan.

"Isobel? You mean this vampire?" Amy asked.

"Yes, what?"

"We know her, she wanted us as her servants"

"Oh, we can tell you a story, how we changed into a vampires" Alex said and looked at his brother, he nodded "Well,...

Flashback

"What can we do? Tomorrow they'll kill Isobel" Alex said. He and his older brother David found that Isobel was a vampire. Vampire's Council caught all vampires and decided to kill them in fire under church.

"Isobel told us to do nothing, but of course we do something" David said. He was sure, that vampires council never dare to hurt them, his father was their chairman. He hate vampires so much and he'll kill his sons too, if he knew, that they had vampire blood , Isobel blood.

"Have you got any plans?" asked nervous Alex.

"Yes, tomorrow, when they'll carry vampires to church, we'll save Isobel" David said.

Next Day

They went out and waited behind trees to attack Vampire's Council. They had weapon. David nodded to Alex and they shot.

"What was that?" asked one of guards of carriage with vampires.

"I think nothig" said second person, but then David and Alex attacked them. Nobody expected this and didn't realized who was there. Other guards shot few times and then, everything get calm again. Guards looked at attackers.

"Oh god..." said one, they all realized, they killed his chairman sons.

Next Day

They burned down basement of the church and vampires too. Alex and David's father was in mourning, they buried Alex and David. Their mother died too from sad. But Alex and David woke up as a vampires and get out of the tombs.

"Where are we?" asked Alex.

"You're between death or life" said someone, they turned there. There was standing their ol friend, Ameli.

"What?"

"You died with vampire blood, so now you're a vampires, but, you don't have to. You see, you have time, for drink blood from victim, if you don't do it, you will die with pure soul"

"So we have got choose? Vampires or rest in peace?" David asked. Ameli nodded.

"But, how do you know that?"

"I can tell you now, I'm a witch"

Next Day

Brothers was in Ameli hoe. David was sitting near the lake and looking at sun rise. He made decision, he want to die and be with Isobel. They thought, that she died in fire with other vampires. Alex sat next to him.

"What's your decision?" David asked.

"I don't know, I want to visit our dad..."

"No. He hate vampires, if you'll go there, he'll kill you"

"Do you really think, that he can kill his own sons?"

"Don't you see? Only his work was important for him"

"Maybe, but I'll go" Alex said and left David.

In father's office

He was sitting in armchair, behind the desk. Alex entered there.

"Um dad?"

"What? Alex, you... go away demon" his father stepped back.

"No, no please dad, I can make a decision"

"Just go away from here, you aren't my son"

"Please..."

"Go! or I'll kill you"

"So kill me"

His father took gun and pointed in Alex, who stood and wasn't going to move. But then that happened... He felt blood. Before he could do anything, everything happened fast and he realized what he has done. He killed their father and changed into a vampire...

Then he felt vampire instinct, smiled and went for blood...

Next Day

He came back to David.

"Hello, brother, I fell so good"

"What have you done?" David asked.

"I killed our father and I'm vampire"

"Alex look at me, don't change into an evil..." David looked at his brother's red eyes, which changed back into pure blue.

"What... what have I done?" Alex got back his humanity.

"Nevermind, I'm not going to be a vampire" David said and sat down.

"Oh come on" Alex said, he had now a vampire instinct "Don't you want to have a fun?"

"No, go away, you're different now"

Next day

"I have a present for you" Alex said, David was weaker, he didn't drink any blood.

"What?" David turned to his brother, he was holding a mortal girl.

"Come on, drink some blood"

"No"

"You can't stop it, brother" Alex said and show him girl's neck.

"No, Alex please..." David felt thirst of blood.

"Don't stop it, David" Alex said and David finally drank the blood...

The End Of The Flashback

Everybody was in silence and shocked of flashback.

"So..." Katherine started "Ales was this bad vampire earlier?" Alex nodded.

"And this is reason of your hate?" Marlene asked.

"I didn't give him choose, that was my fault and I know why David hates me, but, can you ever forgive me?"

"Maybe one day, brother" David said.

"How Isobel alive. She died in fire"

"This is her secret. We must have a plan"

"Ok, I have a plan, but I need Lily's help" David said. Lily nodded "Let's go to John"

"Why?" Lily asked.

"I'll tell you later"

David and Lily went out of the HQ, Marlene and Katherine went to their habitat to take a rest.

_What do you think about brothers' story? Review!_

_;)_


	15. Chapter 15 Spell On Plan

**Chapter 15**

**Spell On Plan**

On the next day David went back with Lily and John.

"You know plan?" he asked, Lily and John nodded.

"What's the plan?" Marlene asked.

"It's dangerous for it success to tell you, Katherine, you must trust us"

"Ok" Katherine said, but Kowalski protested.

"Hey, we want to know first is it safe?"

"In half" David said "But, hey, do you want to catch Isobel?"

"Yes, Kowalski calm down, I'll be fine" Katherine said and went out of the HQ.

"And Amy, we need your help" Lily said, Amy followed them.

Hour Ago

Amy went to Isobel, who was in the forest, near entry to the dungeons.

"Have you done your mission? They trust you?" Isobel asked.

"Yes" Amy said "I know where will be Katherine"

"Brilliant, I'll kill her and next kill that Marlene from sudden, brothers want to forget me because of her? I don't think so, they won't expect it" Isobel smiled "Lead me there"

Amy nodded and lead Isobel to building in the city. Isobel followed Amy, who lead her upstairs "So, where is she?"

"There" Amy said pointing at one room.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

Isobel went inside, but didn't see anybody.

"Hey, I don't see..."

"Yay, I do it!" Amy said.

"What..." Isobel tried to get out of the room, but she couldn't.

"Good work Amy" Katherine said and stand next to Amy.

"What are you doing?" asked angry Isobel.

"Oh, nothing, only play with you, Isobel" David said, Isobel turned, in the room appeared David and Alex with wooden pegs.

"Good work, Lily" Alex said, Lily stood next to Katherine.

"Spell, right? Your witch spelled this room? No vampire can went out?" Isobel said.

"You're wise Isobel" David said and attacked her.

Meanwhile penguins and Marlene was waiting in the HQ.

"I can't wait, what if they're in trouble?" Marlene asked.

"But we don't know where are they" Private said.

"I think we should check them" Kowalski said they went out of the HQ.

"Can you use your talent?" Skipper asked. Kowalski nodded and concentrated "Ok, I know where are they, let's go"

Meanwhile brothers attacked Isobel, but she was stronger. She took Alex's wooden peg and pushed him, then she pushed David against the wall and raised wooden peg.

"David no!" yelled Katherine and went inside to push Isobel.

"Katherine no..." moaned Lily. It was Katherine instinct to save David, but now, she couldn't went out of the room.

"Can you cut the spell?" John asked.

"No! It's ok, we must defeat her" Katherine said and went to Alex, while David took two wooden pegs and attacked Isobel.

"Alex, wake up!" Katherine said. Alex opened eyes and Katherine helped him stood up, but then Isobel took David's wooden peg and stabbed Katherine's side.

"Bad move, Isobel" Alex said and attacked her, resulting in stabbed her stomach. Isobel stepped back, but quickly got back strong. and evil smile.

"Do you really think, you can defeat me?" she asked and threw wooden peg to David's shoulder.

"David!" Alex grabbed his brother. Katherine turned to Isobel.

"Why do you want to kill us?"

"Do you want to know?"

"Yep"

"Bad luck" Isobel said and pushed her against wall. David and Alex attacked Isobel again, this time from sudden. Lily, Amy and John were looking at this fight scene with fear.

"Hurry, I felt something is wrong" Marlene said.

"How?"

"I... maybe my magic is coming"

They arrived to building and went there, they heard noise from upstairs.

"What's happening here?" Skipper asked, but they saw scene...

Katherine was kneeling and bleeding, Isobel wanted to attack Alex but David pushed him and she stabbed him. David fell down, when Isobel tried to kill him, Alex grabbed her, but she threw him against wall and hold him.

"Say goodbye, Alex, you were a nice toy" Isobel said and raised wooden peg.

"No!" yelled Marlene and ran to the room. Then she was laying on the floor.

"Marlene!" Alex said and hold her. Isobel laughed.

"Nice game, thanks for invite me" she said, but David used situation and stabbed her back.

"David catch!" John said and threw syringe with verbena to him, David stabbed Isobel by it and she fainted.

"Good work" Katherine said and went with Damon and others to Marlene and Alex.

"Can we save her?" John asked.

"Yes, but..." Katherine paused, they all know one way.

"Alex, you decide" Skipper said. Alex looked at Marlene, she saved him.

"Marlene, can you gear me?" he asked, Marlene nodded weakly. He cut his wrist and give blood to Marlene "Drink it"

"We must get to the HQ" Lily said and cut the spell. They went out, Alex carried Marlene, Kowalski helped Katherine, Skipper and Rico helped David.

"Ok, go, I'll take care of Isobel" David said.

"Ok, you do what is in plan?" John asked.

"Yep" David said and went to unconscious Isobel.

"Do you think she'll be fine?" asked Lily.

"I'm sure, my vampire will heal her" Alex said.

"What's a pay? I mean, saving dying has always a pay"

"If she'll be killed, she'll change into a vampire"

Alex looked at Marlene, he'll never let her has this fate.

_Ok, I have one question, did you think that Amy is a __traitor? _

_Review please ;)_


	16. Chapter 16 Epilogue

**Chapter 16**

**Epilogue **

Isobel woke up. She was laying on the cold ground, she looked around, she was in something looks like maze of caves.

"Good morning Isobel, but yeah, it's not morning and not good at least not for you" David said staying in entry of the maze.

"Am I in..."

"Yes, you're in vampire's maze and stay here for a long time and as a vampire, it mean for forever" David smiled and took stone-door.

"No, no David don't..." she tried to get out but Davit already locked her there and went to penguins HQ.

"Your favourite hero is back" David joked.

"So, can we now know that secret where is Isobel?" Katherine asked.

"I locked her in vampire's maze"

"Where?" Kowalski asked.

"Vampire's maze. It's in well. Everybody thinks it's well but in the bottom wasn't any water, but entry to maze of tunnels and caves. Maze have spell, that no vampire can went out from here" John said.

"So we defeated Isobel, forever?"

"Yes, so we can make a party" David said.

"It'll be fun" Marlene said, smiled and opened her eyes.

"Marlene, you're alright!" everybody hugged her.

"Does someone say 'party'?" asked King Julien who jumped to the HQ with Maurice and Mort.

"Yes, we said party" Skipper said and they all spend rest of the day happily.

"Well, interesting triumph" said to himself vampire, who was spying them "But are they strong enough to face with me? We'll see, watch out penguins and otters" dark vampire smiled and disappeared, battle with Isobel and vampires council was over, but war was coming...

**The End**

_I hope you like it. The end of the season 1._

_First, I want to know your opinion so give me reviews, please._

_Next part is coming with more dangerous adventures, this time with mysterious vampire, is he really Deathclaud's brother? And what secrets will find penguins and others, which leads them to roots of vampires and werewolves... And one shocking fact of originally..._

_Thanks for reading! ^^_


End file.
